God of Agony
by XxDark-WriterXx
Summary: In a world of Suffering, three orphans try to make the best of their life. But through a endless time of death and tragedy, can any good come out from it? Review please!
1. Aftermath

**Chapter One: Aftermath**

I could not feel my legs, but my back was in pure agony. However, those were only trivial pains. The true pain was looking upon the slumped form of Konan, crying like I had never seen her cry before. Had I been my old self I would have been crying too, but Jiraiya Sensei had shown me that crying was for children. But I could not help staring at the body of Yahiko, who laid on the ground before Konan.  
Yahiko and Konan, the two people I had sworn to protect. One dead, one mourning. Not since I watched the death of my parents had I felt such grief. My eyes shifted to the kunai. That cursed piece of steel. I remember it well. To this day I recognize the shape of the blood stain on the blade. Yahiko, in his efforts to save Konan, ran upon the kunai I held. I wanted to think of something; some way that I could save both of them. But Yahiko took the initiative.  
After a few moments, Konan sat up straight and ran over to me.  
"Nagato!" she yelled, "Are you okay Nagato? We have to get those out of your back"  
"No Konan! I must take this pain... I deserve it. I failed both of you. The only thing I ever wanted to do was to protect you... and I failed." I returned, in pain. It hurt to speak. But, I would endure it. Though it pains me, I have seen the result it brings. With a sacrifice of my vitality, for a moment I was like a god. Could this be what Jiraiya Sensei saw in my eyes?  
"What now?" Konan asked after a moment of silence. "What of Akatsuki? Of the fight against Hanzo? What of us?" I looked at her with sympathy. I tried to say something, but I could not find the words. I waited a moment, as the tears of Amegekure fell on my hair.  
"We will live...just as we have always done. We will move on and accept this pain. I may have failed to keep my promise...but I will continue the dream of Yahiko. I shall become a god of the world. I will end the fighting. And I shall start by mastering this power I have. Master they eyes that Sensei looked so fondly upon." I worked up the strength to stand. I moved from my knees up to a hunched standing position.  
"Nagat-" Konan muttered before I silenced her with a hand motion. I inched my way over to Yahiko. I stared down at his face. He was smiling. He died the way he lived. Optimistic, and in charge of his own fate. Thinking of him made me smile for a moment.  
"We will need to return to base and inform the surviving members of the misfortunes," I informed.  
"You are not fit to walk," Konan said as she split into thousands of pieces of paper, "I will be taking you both back to the base." Her paper wrapped around Yahiko's body. I listened to her words. Her tone was cold. Considering the context, this made sense, but I could already tell that this is not going away. In a way we all died that day. The little happy blue haired girl was dead, the naive child was dead, and the only one who needed to stay, was being taken home to be buried. Some of the paper returned and reformed Konan's body. She supported me as I walked. We moved with a slow, painful walk home.


	2. The Three of Us

**Chapter 2: The Three of Us**

We finally reached the Akatsuki base. Nagato supported himself on my shoulder. He used up almost all his strength in an anger fueled attempt to kill Danzo. I don't blame him though, to think such a man would be so cruel and heartless to take away Yahiko. It was my entire fault. Yahiko's death and Nagato's injury were my entire fault. I should have been more alert. I should not have been captured.

My paper carried Yahiko to my other side. Never again will we enjoy his sweet smile, his optimistic plan to conquer the world. And I will miss his warm hands around me. But now he is cold… lifeless and cold. The rain falling down on our heads is Amegakure crying out. The thunder screams, "Why did he have to fall." But there is nothing my tears or Amegakure's tears can do. He is gone from us.

Many of our Akatsuki members died in the battle. But we always leave some at the base, just to make sure there is no ambush. The guard opened the door to let us in. Shock was written in his eyes, starring at us as we walked in. That same look was shared by all that we passed. Akatsuki was silent and watching. I took Nagato to the medical room and laid him down on his stomach so the spikes on his back would point up. Then I took Yahiko to the to the ceremony room, so that he could be prepared for his funeral. As I moved about the faces of my fellow Akatsuki followed me, all wanting an explanation, but none spoke out. I went to our main hall and the Akatsuki piled in after me.

"Fellow Akatsuki of the Hidden Rain; I return to tell a fowl story. Hanzo, who agreed to meet with us, was waiting to ambush us. With him were several Ame shinobi as well as Danzo of Konohagakure, guarded by the Leaf Anbu black ops. I was regrettably captured and used as a hostage, to force Nagato to kill Yahiko, who ran upon Nagato's Kunai in order to save me." I spoke out at last.

"Yahiko is...?" one member began to question.

"Yes," I said trying to stop him before I could start bawling again.

"What of those spikes impaled in Nagato senpei's back?"

"In his rage, Nagato summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. The beast impaled Nagato and absorbed a massive amount of his chakra, and in return the beast attacked and killed many of the enemy"

" Did Hanzo and the Konoha slime die?"

"No... They both escaped" I said after a moment. It was rather humiliating. We were the mightiest the Akatsuki had to offer, and we completely failed the mission. The enemy escaped without harm, Nagato is injured, and Yahiko is dead. How could we return to those who followed us and tell them this? Tell our comrades that we were failures.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not staying here. With Yahiko and Nagato in their states, we will be completely destroyed when the enemy returns. Konan can't protect all of us with her paper. We need to get out of here. I'm going to join Hanzo," one of them said. He left and many others followed. I tried to stop them, I tried to convince them, but they all left. It was quiet. Beyond the sound of my own breath, and Nagato heavy breathing, there was no activity in the building. We were alone.

"Konan..." Nagato called out. I came running. He was sitting up now. "I need you to check my wounds Konan," He said with heavy breaths. I nodded and came to him/ I pulled off his Akatsuki cloak. His ribs were clearly visible, but we were war orphans, such a sight was no longer grotesque to us. I went around to his back and looked at the wounds. I could tell they were not deep; they did not harm any organs or his spine. That was good.

"Nagato let me remove them from you. The wound needs to heal," I pleaded. He shook his head in refusal. "Please Nagato, just a few," I pleaded again.

He sighed in defeat, "Just a few." I nodded in agreement. I pulled out four or five and looked at the wounds. They were not bleeding, and were only about an inch deep. Just those five seemed to relieve him greatly, but he had close to twenty rods embedded in his back. After asking for his approval I pulled out ten more before he told me to stop. Then I cut the rods shorter and sanded them down so they would not protrude out of his back so badly. The lack of weight seemed to relieve him as well. Fortunately, our medical ninja left his medicines and tools. I used a special tonic to close the open wounds and cleaned them. I found some emergency chakra pills and gave them to him. It restored most of his strength, but his muscle mass was still depleted. At least he could manage.


	3. The One lit Candle

**Chapter 3: The One Lit Candle.**

The days were rainy, dark, and empty. Every day we slept, ate, and checked to make sure nobody was going to attack. We had heard that all the Akatsuki deserters were executed for treason. We had expected that they would have been interrogated, but they never came after us. Either they did not know where we were, or they didn't care. At any rate, we were left alone. Nagato recovered a little every day. He was almost healthy again, but he still refused to remove the rods. He kept them in his back to remind himself how he failed. Not only that, but he grew more and more sullen. When he talked, it was usually about pain, or about Hanzo. It concerned me. I asked him but he only said that it was best I did not ask. I took the hint and left the subject.

It was late one night. It was dark enough that we needed a candle to see. Neither of us could sleep. I stayed in his room to talk and make sure he was okay. But neither of us talked much until Nagato suddenly spoke.

"How long are we going to stay here?"

"...I'm not sure. What can we do?" I responded quietly.

"Accomplish Yahiko's dream. We are going to take control of this world."

"How will we do that? With such few numbers, and considering you are still recovering... you can't just keep summoning the statue. It will kill you!

"Yeah...I know. But I have been having strange dreams. Every night I scarcely see images. I see my eyes. But every night I wake up before seeing what they are doing."

"Jiraiya sensei did have much faith in your eyes. Maybe they have powers even greater than that of Sensei."

"That is my belief." Nagato agreed. I was not sure what to make of all this. Nagato has always had weird abilities. Perhaps there is more to his eyes. Could these dreams be the keys to unlocking his full power?

Quickly I changed the subject, "Nagato, have you ever thought of just settling down and enjoying life? Surely you must have."

"Long ago. But those things seem so distant now."

I ran over and sat next to him and whispered in his ear, "Maybe not as distant as you thought." He looked at me. He turned his face down to look at the floor. I too looked down. Perhaps if I could bring some joy to his life, then we could finally be at piece. I have always loved Yahiko, but I loved Nagato too. But I suppose it was foolish to expect the same feelings back.

Before I could stand up, I felt my lips locking with Nagato's. His arms around me, holding me close. I returned the kiss. A tear of joy ran down my cheek. For minutes we were locked together. Even if the Earth were to split in two between us, we would both fall into the chasm, rather than be pulled apart. A piece of paper flew out of my pocket and smothered the flames of the candle. The room went dark.


	4. Dream of Destiny

**Chapter 4: Dream of Destiny**

I found myself in a dark, empty space. I was floating. It took me a moment to get my bearings, but I came to the conclusion that I was dreaming once again. However, there was something different this time. Everything was clear. It was unbelievable, it was so real. It all felt and looked real.

Suddenly I was blinded. A bright flash of light filled the space. It was brighter than anything I had ever seen. The light dimmed, and standing before me were six silhouettes. Each of them looked slightly different. The first one was a man about five feet tall, and next to him was a massive face surrounded by fire. The second shadow was short and fat, surrounding him were hundreds of platters of food. The shadow ate and ate and ate, but his hunger never subsided. The third was a man surrounded by animals. Birds, dogs, lizards, and other assorted creatures were with him. The fourth was a man sitting down with his legs crossed, and hundreds of moaning ghosts flew around him and landed in his hands. The fifth was a massive muscular man; he had three gruesome faces, six massive arms, and a giant tail that wrapped around him. Finally was the sixth, he was different than the others. Rather than standing with the others before me, he floated above them all. Beams of light shone behind him, and on his back were a sword and a ring staff. But the oddest part of this shape were the ten tails that sprouted behind him, each that were glowing red from pure malice. My eyes flashed from figure to figure, trying to decipher what this meant, until I finally saw what connected these figures. They all had my rinnegan eyes.

I shook for a moment, either from pure excitement, or unimaginable fear. I looked at the sixth shadow once more. His appearance was that of a god. Then suddenly the sixth shadow moved a hand motion to the others. And suddenly, everything was dark again, and I was...falling! I screamed as I was falling into an endless black abyss.

A bright flash of light broke my fall, and I was now standing. I looked upon a giant tower. From what I could see, it had 6 floors, and the roof looked like a massive ceremonial site. I was going to enter, but then I looked to the sides of the castle. On the right side was the demonic statue of the outer path, and it stood taller than the tower, with his face looking down on the roof? To the left side was the giant face that was with the first shadow, but now I could see it clearly. It was now much taller, with its mouth being just as tall as the tower. It too had my rinnegan eyes. It wore a massive white robe that covered most of its body and was partially zipped in the front. On top of its head was a crown, and on the crown was the kanji for "King". It also had what appeared to be two eyelashes that looped over the face's head and went partially down its back. It too looked down on the ceremonial site on top of the tower.

I shook my head and proceeded into the structure through two large doors. I suddenly appeared inside a massive room where everything was on fire. I had walked into hell itself. In the center of the room was the first silhouette. But like his companion, I could see him clearly now. He had three spikes jutting out of his ears, and three studs going diagonally across his cheek on each side, meeting with another stud on his nose. He also had studs running down his arms and on his body. As I looked from afar he began speaking with two other men. I did not hear what he said, but it was clear that he was questioning them, and they refused to answer. Suddenly the face from outside appeared behind him. The man grabbed the two other men by the throats and lifted them into the air. He asked them his question again. Then two hand shaped tongues came out of the mouth of the face and it grabbed a hold of the tongues of the two men. One of the men refused to answer. His tongue was ripped out and he disappeared. The other was more compliant and was spared. The face disappeared and the man looked at me.

"Remember what you have seen and continue to the next realm. So say Jigokudo, the Naraka Path," the man commanded. I nodded in agreement and the room went dark. A staircase appeared before me and I walked up them. Once again I entered a strange new place. It looked like a barren field. No crops grew from this farmland, the water from the river had gone dry, and in the center of the room was the second silhouette. I could see him clearly. He had one thin metal spike in each ear, and on each cheek was a cone shaped spike. Below his lip were several small spikes all in a row. And on his nose were two small studs. Like the one before, studs covered his body. Suddenly, hundreds of ninja appeared around him, each performed hand seals and fired off a jutsu of every nature type and shape. The man in the center simply raised his hands and all of the ninjutsu turned to chakra and was eaten by the man. The ninja then all disappeared. He turned to face me.

"Remember what you saw here for as long as you live, so say Gakido, the Preta Path," he said, and again I was directed to a staircase and into a new realm. I was in a grassy field, and in the center of the field was the third shadow. A man with a small stud at the forehead, and two on the bottoms of both cheeks stood tall. He had two small studs under each eye connected to bars that went to his nose. He performed the hand signs for a summoning jutsu and suddenly a multitude of giant animals appeared. All of them were giants and had rinnegan eyes.

"Hold those hand signs to your heart and proceed, so command chikushodo, the Animal Path," and again I was directed to a set of stairs, and again I found myself in a grassy field. But this time the fourth silhouette stood in the center. He stood over a man on his knees. His hand was on the other man's head. With a swift motion he pulled his hand away and ripped the soul out of the man, who dropped dead and disappeared. The man looked at me.

"Gain all knowledge from your foes with this. Proceed to the next realm, so say Ningendo, the Human Path," and again I was walking up a flight of stairs. Naraka, Preta, animal, human? The realms of reincarnation? The realm of suffering, the realm of starving ghosts, the realm of animal servitude, and the realm of man.

"What does all this mean?" I questioned as I entered the fifth realm. I appeared inside a massive fortress. I was surrounded by machines of war, and before me was the fifth shadow. The chins of all three heads featured a large round stud, and on the side of each cheek were two smaller studs. A round rod began at the top of each nose and went to the bottom. His head had several cone shaped studs. His body was covered in studs and had many mechanical joints. Suddenly his body opened up in many sections, releasing missiles in all directions, his limbs flew off and flew like rockets and returned to him. He slammed through walls with incredible strength and speed. Then his scalp opened up and began collecting energy, and finally released the energy in a massive explosion. He returned to the center and focused on me.

"Be in awe of the power I have shown you. So say Shurado, the Asura Path," and once more I was lead up a set of stairs. This time I knew for sure who I was to meet. The one that stood above the others, in the realm of Heavenly gods! I ran into the last room. I was in what appeared to be a holy place. And in the center was...waiting. That is not the figure I saw in the first vision!

"He was a tall orange haired man with two spikes below his lower lip. He had six brackets on the edge of each ear, and a round peg going through each ear. On his nose he had three small studs pointing out each side of his nose. Around his neck was a silver necklace and his body was covered in small studs. As I looked, I kept getting this strange feeling that I have seen this man before. I pictured him without the piercings and he looked even more familiar. It all came crashing down when I pictured him without rinnegan.

"Yahiko?" I inquired aloud.

"I am Tendo, the Deva Path," the man replied without flinching, "Watch what I do, and listen to what I say. You shall do as I do." He held out his arms, "Shinra Tensei." All of a sudden, everything was repelled away. I watched intently. After a few seconds, he held one hand forward and declared, "Bansho Ten'in," and he pulled me closer. "These abilities cannot be used in succession. There is a minimum of five seconds between uses. However if you use it on a large scale, the time between will increase. Do you understand?" I nodded in response. "I have one more ability, but you will witness that at the highest realm. Remember what you have seen, and what I have shown you. So command the god-like path, Tendo," he instructed before disappearing, leaving a golden staircase of light in front of me. The path behind me now completely gone. I moved forward. Up the flight of stairs. To the ceremonial site at the top.


	5. The Ceremonial Grounds

**Chapter 5: The Ceremonial Grounds **

I appeared at the top of the tower. Again I saw the two faces that I saw to the sides of the tower. They looked at me. I was in both awe and fear at the titanic figures. Suddenly, they both looked up and backed away from the tower. I quickly looked up, and I saw the largest hand I had ever seen. I jumped out of the way, and I only missed it by a little. I turned around to see what the hand was connected too.

The beast was massive and appeared as a massive shadow. It's only features where it's limbs, its one massive eye and the ten tails of pure malice that extended behind it. It moved to lash at me with one of its tails. I flinched, not knowing what to do.

"Shinra Tensei!" I screamed in desperation. The beast's tail came no closer and shot back with incredible force. The beast lost balance and fell upon its back. It looked upon me with its foul eye, but then chakra flew all around. Little balls of chakra of many colors flew around me before collecting at the center of the beast's eye. When all the chakra collected, it formed a huge black sphere. Even from so far away I could feel its immense power. The ball began to compact and condense, becoming more fearsome. Suddenly, the beast shot the ball at me. My five second time period was still in effect. I held out my arms in some foolish attempt to block the power coming towards me. I began to glow and the sphere collided with me, but instead of detonating it began to break apart. Chakra flew out of the ball and I began absorbing it. I continued until the sphere was completely gone.

The beast moved to strike again, but stopped suddenly. I opened my eyes to look at it fully. It did not stop of its own free will. It was constricted by chains. Massive chains made of strange chakra. One chain extended off of the beast and went high into the air. I followed the chain with my eyes until I saw the man they were connected too.

It was the man I saw in my first vision. The man that stood above all the others, but this time I could see him fully. He was an elderly man with white hair. He wore old style armor and above that was a white robe. On his back he carried a ring staff, and like before he had my rinnegan eyes. This one stood out from the others. He had no piercings. I also noticed that his ten tails were gone. I looked at the confined beast in front of me. Ten tails. The man made a few one handed signs before grabbing his stomach and twisting it, revealing a strange black hole like seal in his stomach. He pulled on the chains and slowly the beast was dragged into the seal on the man's stomach. After the last tail crept in the sealed the beast inside. He twisted his stomach in the opposite direction. Locking the beast within. He came down from the sky and stood before me. His eyes meeting mine.

I felt different about this one. The ones that came before him were so cold, unfeeling. But he radiated the warming sensation. Unlike the beast within him he was benevolent. I had never seen anyone so warm hearted. Even Konan had turned cold from Yahiko's death. The man did something else none of the others did. He smiled at me.

"Who are you?" I felt compelled to ask.

"I have long forgotten my birth name. Such earthly things do not hold gravity to me anyway," he said in a soothing voice.

"There must be something I can call you."

"I suppose you can refer to me by my most famous moniker. I am Rikudo Sennin. The Sage of Six paths."

"Jiraiya Sensei told me of one with that name."

"Your sensei sounds like a wise man."

"Yeah, perhaps if he wasn't such a pervert," I laughed quietly. The sage chuckled in response to me

"I'm sure you have many questions."

"What is going on?"

"This dream is to teach you of the powers you have been blessed with. For you have a role in my great workings."

"What role is that?"

"What is the point of having a destiny if somebody tells you what it is? I leave it for you to figure out," I was quite visibly annoyed

"Why are you here then?"

"To teach you of the powers you will possess. I will teach you of the skills the paths could not," he answered. He looked at the massive face at the side of the tower. "The king of hell and the Demonic Statue of the Outer path are two creatures that only the rinnegan can summon. They allow us to tap into the mystical powers of the Outer path. That which is beyond life and death. The first technique that you must learn is the Samsara of heavenly life. With this technique you can revive those who died very recently, but it requires massive amounts of chakra. Only use it when you have chakra to spare." I nodded in agreement so that he would resume. He sat down in front of the King of Hell and performed a ram hand seal, then a snake hand seal. The King of Hell opened its mouth wide and released a glowing green energy that traveled to the bottom of the tower. I peeked over the edge to see the piles of bodies killed by the men that came before Rikudo Sennin. They all rose and moved with life once more. I was amazed.

The sage brought my attention back to him. "You have much more to learn. Our time here is short, pay attention. This next technique is an extension of the Deva path. Are you familiar with the massive rock object in the sky?"

"The moon?" I replied, stunned by the question.

"Yes that. I used this technique to create that object." I was stunned. I knew he was powerful, but to create the moon, that was on another level. "It is called the Chibaku Tensei. You perform it by bringing your hands together and focusing the Deva path abilities between them. You release a ball that will act as the center of the object. The size of the object depends on the amount of energy you put into it."

The sage opened the seal on his stomach, and the ten-tailed demon lurked out again. The sage released a glowing black sphere that blocked out the sun. Everything was covered in light. The demon rose into the sky and began floating where the sphere was. Rocks of all sizes flew into the sky. The ground beneath us shattered, the tower broke into pieces and rose into the sky. The demon was crushed by the debris and the rocks became more and more compact. The tower collapsed and I began to fall to the ground. The sage caught me and landed on the ground. The debris continued to rise. I could no longer see the demon. The object became the moon and flew up into the sky.

"Why did you seal away that demon?" I asked

"I am replicating what I did in life. I sealed away the horrible demon to ensure that after my death it would not wreak havoc."

"But to seal all that power away. Jiraiya told me that the demon within you made you god-like."

"It did, somewhat. But I did not get rid of the power. I used a great power to re-create nine new beasts that were divisions of the Ten-tails power."

"Will you show me that power as well?"

"No. That power shall die with me. But I do have more to show you." The King of Hell disappeared and the Demonic statue stood before us. The six men I met in the tower appeared before me, but this time they had no piercings, and their rinnegan eyes were gone. I looked at the Deva path. This time he looked exactly like Yahiko. "These men will be a part of your destiny. As well as the technique I am going to show you." Giant black rods shot out of the stomach of the demonic statue. The rods pierced the six bodies and pierced the skin all around the body. The rods became piercings and they began to resemble what they looked like in the tower. The king of hell reappeared, he opened his mouth and his tongue picked up the six bodies. The king of hell began chewing on the bodies. He opened his mouth and the bodies came out and they all possessed rinnegan eyes. "Nagato, this is the six paths technique, the ability to turn corpses into bodies that you control. Each body has one of your rinnegan path powers, and their eyes are linked with yours. Everything they see, you see," he said as his body began to disappear.

"You are disappearing," I said

"My time is almost up. These bodies are those who met your sensei in his travels. I am giving you their locations in the real world. Just remember. Follow your dream." He disappeared. The locations of the five men and Yahiko flashed before my eyes. And I began to wake up.


	6. The New Dawn

**Chapter 6: The New Dawn**  
I woke up in our bed, the sheets covered my naked body. I turned to face my lover, but Nagato was gone. I sat up and looked for Nagato, but he was gone.

"Nagato! Nagato!" I called, hoping that he was still in the base.

"Konan, I'm here in the morgue. Come here please," he answered. His response frightened me. I used the nearby towel to wrap myself up with then ran to the morgue to see what Nagato was doing. When I walked in I saw him kneeling over Yahiko's corpse.

"Nagato, what are you doing? Why did you take Yahiko out of the cooler?" I asked in shock of the sight before me.

"Konan, last night I saw the dream. I saw the whole dream. The Rikudo Sennin that Sensei spoke of appeared in my dream. I saw many things. My powers were explained... I also saw Yahiko in the dream. There is something I want to try."

"Nagato..." I said as I dropped the towel to let him see me, "come back to bed. Let us not dwell on these things."

"Clothe yourself Konan. I appreciate the gesture, but now is not the time. Return once you are clothed." Defeated, I returned to my room and put on an undershirt and my robe then returned to where Nagato was. When I returned I saw that Nagato was continuing his work. He had cleared away most of the things in the room and Yahiko was in the center.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish Nagato? Why can't we just leave this for another day.

"Konan enough! Just let me work." I stopped talking. There was no winning right now. Nagato began performing the hand signs for a summon and slammed his hand into the ground. "Kuchiyuse: Gedo Mazo (Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path)." Nagato declared as the giant statue appeared. An overwhelming fear came over me. I ran to Nagato's side and held him tight.

"Nagato! Why is that monster here? I don't want you being hurt again! Make it go away!" I pleaded. Suddenly I was knocked down.

"Konan enough! Let me do this and GET BACK!" he snapped. I was amazed. Nagato was always so quiet and peaceful, but here he was screaming at me. I started to crawl away, but Nagato's hand grabbed mine and lifted me to my feet. "I'm... sorry, Konan. I have just been stressed. You did not deserve that," he said before kissing me, "Just let me do this, okay. Just trust me." I knodded and stepped back.

Then a black rod began to emerge from the statue's chest and moved towards Yahiko. I shuddered at the thought of Nagato defiling Yahiko's body, but I could not stop Nagato now. As the rod drew closer and closer to Yahiko, I could not see the result. I closed my eyes and waited, until I heard it… the sound of metal piercing flesh. I winced out loud.

Out of curiosity I opened my eyes; but not at Yahiko. No, I was looking at Nagato. He was closing his eyes and his head was turned away. A tear raced down his pale cheek. He held the kunai that killed Yahiko. His will must be strong in order to do this. Then Nagato opened his eyes again and walked over towards me. He began to hug me tight. I was surprised at first then I hugged him back. I gripped him as if my life depended on it. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. I cried for ten minutes before I began to calm down.

"Thank you...Nagato," I whispered.

"Konan... this won't get any better. I think you should walk out." I knodded and walked out of the room. As I walked out of the room, I noticed the rain had stopped. I walked outside and gazed at the sun light. The light warmed me. It felt good. The sun light was almost cleansing.

Suddenly, a hand reached around me and clasped my mouth. The other hand grabbed me around the waist and kept me from moving. I tried to scream, but another man clenched his hand on my throat. In his other hand was a metal bar. I gasped for breath, trying to escape until a sharp pain and then darkness.


	7. Chamber of No Escape

**Chapter 7: Chamber of No Escape**

I didn't expect them to go so far. As a kunoichi, I expected them to take advantage of me. But what I did not expect was the merciless beating that followed. My ribs were broken, my fingers were smashed, both eyes were so swollen I could not see, and I could only hear out of one ear because the other had been beaten so repetitively. I could hardly breathe because of the amount of blood I was coughing up.

The men were the soldiers of Hanzo, the monster that caused Yahiko's death. From what I could tell I was in some military prison. Around my neck was a metal collar connected to a chain held by my captors. My ankles were bound together and my arms were tied behind my back. A chakra seal tag on my forehead prevented me from using my paper ninjutsu.

The men were dragging me down into a pit. When we reached the bottom, I was taken into a strange metal box. The men attached the chain to the top of the box. The chain was short enough that I was suspended from the ground. The collar choked me as my legs flailed. I thought they were trying to hang me.

"Don't worry. We still need you. Help her up men," one of them ordered. Two men lifted me up slightly so I could breath. I gasped for breath. A few other men came in and tied cables around me that attached to the walls of the room. The men released me and the cables held me in the air.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once so pay attention. You and the shinobi known as Nagato are S-rank criminals that Lord Hanzo demanded to have killed. We are going to use you to draw your little boyfriend here. This room is located in the center of the Amegakure military facility and is a heavily guarded prison. This particular chamber is designed for notable shinobi threats such as yourself. It is designed to prevent you from escaping under any means. As you may have noticed, those cables are the only things keeping you from a death by strangulation. Those wires are also designed to contour to your body. If you use the escape ninjutsu, those cables will break your arms and legs. Not only that, but every inch of this room is rigged with paper bombs, which are set to explode if there are any chakra spikes from using jutsu. If somehow you escape the cables and the collar, the cables will contract and the paper bombs will detonate. Do not plan on using the explosions to escape, because these walls are reinforced and five meters thick. Once we leave and close the door, if anybody opens the door without the password or key, the bombs will go off as soon as they are within the room. There are a total of exactly 10,000 paper bombs in this chamber of only five meters by five meters. There is no chance of survival if the bombs go off. Once the airtight door is closed you will have a total of three hours oxygen supply. I hope you enjoy your short stay here." The men walked out and closed the door behind them. A few minutes later I heard a strange sound...much like the sound of...concrete being poured! These men were going to ensure that I could not leave. They were going to bury me alive in a death trap.

My mind raced. I had to think of how to get out of here. If Nagato came to save me then we would both die. If I made any efforts myself then I will die...but then Nagato would survive. But Nagato would still come looking for me. If he found me dead...It would kill him. Only a short while ago he lost Yahiko. If I died he would have nobody left. I tried to think of a way to save myself.

"Wait...this chakra tag is made of paper. And chakra tags can't be sensed. If I could focus some chakra into it and manipulate it with my paper ninjutsu, then maybe I could diffuse some of the paper bombs." I focused hard into the tag. I couldn't fail. I had to do this.

Suddenly the corners of the tag began to peel off until it had fully separated from my body. With my chakra in the tag, it flew over to the walls and landed on the paper bombs. Every bomb the tag touched, I used my chakra to turn into another chakra seal tag. This spread until every tag in the room was a chakra seal tag. I didn't have to worry about the bombs anymore. I started focusing my chakra into the origami rose in my hair. The rose unfolded and refolded into a butterfly that began flying around the room. As it flew I lined it up with the chain suspending me. I refolded the butterfly into a shuriken that sliced through the chain.

"Good, I'm free from that. Now to get out of these cables." I began to split my body into paper. I barely held the cables out. Since my body was just paper, it took more strength to hold the cables in place. I had to be quick in order to avoid injury. I scattered my paper to all corners of the room as quickly as possible. The cables snapped together with incredible force, slicing a piece of paper that got caught between them.

When the cables became still I reformed and sat in the corner. I gasped from using up so much oxygen.

"Okay, I've gotten this far. Now what? Sure I'm in no immediate danger. But I only have so much Oxygen left. And I'm still trapped down he-" I said before being interrupted by what sounded like massive explosions outside. Even within all this concrete and metal I could hear something. It sounded like a war was going on up there. Suddenly, I felt the vibrations of a massive explosion just overhead. A few seconds later and I felt like I was moving. No, the entire box was moving. The rising sensation continued until I felt the box drop. I hit the ground hard. My wounds still fresh from earlier. The door of my room flew open and a tall man with a cloak walked in. I could not see him in this dark room and with my eyes swollen over. He picked me up and carried me outside the box. I strained to see what happened. The entire complex was leveled. And all the soldiers appeared to be dead. I looked at my savior. He seemed so familiar. His features, his build, his...Orange hair! I closed my eyes and looked again. It couldn't be...could it?

"Ya...Yahiko?"


	8. Why Nagato?

_**Chapter 8: Why Nagato?**_

What is this? It looks like Yahiko, but Yahiko is dead. What are these piercings? Are those...Rinnegan? How does Yahiko have Nagato's eyes?

The mysterious man brought me back to our home. Nagato was crouching down in his room. I ran from the man and into his arms.

"Nagato... what is going on here?"

"That dream taught me something incredible."

"Nagato, is that Yahiko?" I asked quietly. Nagato knodded.

"I learned an ability that allows me to take control the bodies of the deceased. The vision told me that Yahiko was one of the bodies I could control,"

"So you..." I tried to say as I pulled away, "Nagato...you...I'm going to be ill." I ran to the bathroom, locked myself in and cried. I heard a knock at the door.

"Konan, I know it doesn't seem right as of now. But if the Sage wanted me to use Yahiko, he must have had a reason." I stayed quiet. "Please Konan, say something. I know you must hate me right now but, please forgive me." Still I remained quiet. How could I look at him? What he has done isn't right. But Nagato needs as much support as possible. I have to protect him, even if from himself. I came out of the bathroom and held him. What else could I do?


	9. The Divine Six

_**Chapter 9: The Divine Six**_

It was a few months ago when Nagato first started using Yahiko. It was also a few months ago when I discovered that I was pregnant. At first I was scared that the child would be a result of the rain ninja, but fortunately the child is Nagato's. Nagato sends out Yahiko, who he calls Tendo, to find other bodies. It started with a man who seemed to be from the Fuma clan. After the animal path arrived, Nagato began collecting animals for the animal path to use and alter to be more battle practical. I was slightly alarmed that Nagato had changed the animal path's hair, but the stress might be bad for the baby so I have avoided getting worked up about the subject. I was most disturbed by Nagato using our old dog Chibi, as a summon, but I have given up on trying to fight him.

Over the next few weeks more and more bodies came to us to become paths, until all six were ready. While Nagato worked, I was sewing a new Akatsuki robe. I made it with red clouds to represent the blood that rains over our lands. It seemed appropriate.

While Nagato was working on the Asura path, I approached him.

"What do you plan to do with these?"

"To get revenge on Hanzo."

"What? Can't we just stop with the fighting and worry about the baby?"

"Yahiko must be avenged."

"Yahiko should be allowed to rest."

"Konan... let me do what I must." The mechanical man in front of him began generating mechanical parts that surrounded Nagato. I stepped back and watched as a mechanical walker fully enveloped him.

"Nagato, what is that?"

"The six paths take a lot of energy from me. I am going to need this walker to move." I sighed and walked away.

"This will not end well."


	10. Fall of HanzoBirth of Suffering

_**Chapter 10: Fall of Hanzo-Birth from Suffering**_

I looked upon the castle, but not through my eyes. Over these past few months I became truly skilled with my eyes. I looked upon Hanzo's fortress not only through my eyes, but through the eyes of six men. It was difficult coordinating at first. But now that I have the hang of it, this should get interesting. It took a few months to assemble my six paths of Pain, but it was all worth it for this result. With this battle, I will be cemented into history as a god!

Asura knelt down so that Animal could stand on his hands. With a powerful throw, Animal flew into the air and into the fortress. As my predictions and my eyes had realized, the fortress was surrounded by a detection barrier. But I was ready.

"Summoning jutsu," Animal said as he slammed his hands onto the floor. The Asura, Preta, Human, and Naraka paths appeared by him.

"Scatter," My five divine soldiers separated, each taking a different corridor. By passing through the barrier, we had alerted Hanzo's guards, but these fools were nothing compared to my Paths. Asura and Animal stayed in the forefront of the invasion, while Preta, Human and Naraka kept in the shadows and attacked with silent kills.

Deva path sat upon the roof of the tallest tower. I wanted to reserve his power for the final move of my coup 'de etat. Asura was quick in taking out enemies. His durable body incredible speed and overwhelming strength was more than enough to take out the pathetic guards. But once we get closer to Hanzo and begin the final stages. The animal path devastated the structure of the fortress with his massive summons. Merely summoning them was enough to demolish the tiny halls. My centipedes crawled up the main tower and used their brute force to kill off guards in higher levels. My bird drops bombs on the surrounding areas, killing off anybody that would try to supply reinforcements.

My troops continued up five more floors before being met with true opposition. Because we began toward the middle of the main tower, our enemy had a chance to organize and ambush my paths. Asura and Animal were surrounded and were being pinned down by a vast variety of easily A-class Ninjutsu of several nature types. This was the time to deploy Preta. The looks on their faces when Animal summoned Preta and I began absorbing all their Ninjutsu, was priceless. Now that Asura was free to attack, the fun really began. Asura pulled off the Akatsuki cloak that Konan had made and revealed his full mechanical fury. All six arms flailed across the corridors and smashed everything in sight, from concrete, to metal and any flesh that got in his way. His mechanical saw tail unfolded and slashed through any opponent that dared to get to close. Animal summoned the Crab who sprayed enough water to flood the corridor. My paths that didn't need to breath were fine walking around in the water. Any enemy who managed to escape drowning was killed by either my paths or the killer crab that swam through and devoured any remaining corpses. We finished off the corridor and Preta absorbed the chakra filled water.

We gathered in front of the steps leading to the final floor. Human and Naraka who had been assassinating Hanzo's loved ones and associates in the fortress, returned to meet with them. I sent Asura first and followed him with the others. I was surprised to see that nobody was there to guard the door to Hanzo's throne. The must have been focused onto the lower floors.

"Summoning Jutsu" Deva path, with a cloud of smoke appeared. Next to him was my Cerberus beast. My other paths left to clear out the rest of the fortress of any remaining soldiers. Deva walked up to the door and walked in. Inside Hanzo was waiting for me. Just as expected. How arrogant. Sitting behind a curtain, not even taking notice of me.

"Are you planning on coming out to face me?" Deva said

"Why should I? You? No. I'm not concerned about you" Hanzo said, opening the curtain, but his eyes suddenly opened, "You look like Yahiko. But he is dead, and he didn't have those eyes."

"I am Tendo, the Deva path"

"It matters not. I don't care who you are. It would take no less than a god to smite me. You are but a peasant with no skill compared to me."

Deva made a chakra disruption blade appear from out of his arm and held it forward toward Hanzo.

"Bansho Tenin" Hanzo was obviously surprised to find himself flying through the air and being pierced by it. He kicked himself off, holding his wound. He pulled out his Kama and chain. He spun it around his head before sending the sickle toward Deva. He grabbed the sickle and pulled it out of Hanzo's hands, spun it around and slashed Hanzo's chest. He was admittedly stunned. I didn't give him a chance to react before I tossed him into the air with Shinra Tensei and slammed him into the ground with incredible force.

"H-How are you this strong?"

"You said it would take nothing less than a god to beat you. I am the God of Pain. Shinra Tensei" I leveled the entire room and blew most of the roof off the tower. Hanzo slammed against the back wall. "Far too easy"

-

I opened my real eyes. Though I would love to watch Hanzo's death by Yahiko's hands. I could not miss this if I wanted to.

"Push Konan!"

"!" Konan screamed as she pushed.

"The baby is out, Konan" I said as I wrapped him in a blanket.

"...A boy? He is so beautiful."

"Do you want to hold him Konan?" She sighed from relief and knodded weakly. I handed the warm body to her. She held him tight.

"You should be proud, what will you name him?" the medical ninja asked.

"Zenkutsu..." Konan whispered before falling asleep from exhaustion. The doctor took the baby to get cleaned.

"You should be proud of you son, Zenkutsu as well Nagato." The doctor said as he left. I took a hold of Konan's hand.

"Zenkutsu...a perfect name."


End file.
